A scale of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,884. The scale operates with electromagnetic load compensation, that is a compensating current derived from a constant current source is applied to the compensation system during weight-dependent parts of predetermined time intervals. During these weight-dependent parts of the predetermined time intervals, a counter counts high frequency clock pulses, so that the count on the counter at the end of the weight-dependent part of the predetermined time interval corresponds to the weight of the load on the scale.
In this type of scale, the problem of error detection often arises, that is the user of the scale should be made aware by either a visual or an acoustic indication that a malfunction affecting his results may be occurring. In known equipment error detection is accomplished by doubling the number of certain critical components or groups of components, i.e. by providing two parallel channels so that critical intermediate and all end results are made available twice. If the two results agree, there is a very high probability that the equipment is functioning properly.